Pure Heart: Ninjutsu Chronicle
Pure Heart: Ninjutsu Chronicle (清心 ~ 忍術年代記, seishin: ninjutsu nendaiki), also called Seishin, is a mature-themed Japanese historical fiction (a Jidaigeki) and family saga authored by MGW in October 2008. It is initially set in the 16th century and includes popular people from both Japanese folklore and Japanese history. As of November 3rd, 2009, the story is on hiatus due to the author having too much difficultly with it. She stated that her material and research were too meager to progress and will start over. Before the hiatus, five chapters were made. Production Inspired by Japanese history and Futaro Yamada the creator of the Ninpōchō series, MGW wanted to develop a long series portraying "realistic ninja" for a broad audience. She aimed for a view outside their popular image from media, in which she began to disdain, and looked for as much knowledge on them as possible. The info turned out to be scarce or unclear and MGW sought for a simple approach in portraying the ninja. Furthermore, she wanted to turn down the use of magic or paranormal abilities in the story, but instead decided to feature Shinto spirits and influences at a limited level. For the first time, MGW also wanted to explore strong violence and non-explicit sexual situations such as prostitution, and other mature themes. Profane language will be included as well; reader's discretion is advised. About the Word Seishin The word "seishin" is important and plays an important role to the development of the younger characters; it also inspired the title. Seishin (精神) means "the heart" or "spirit". It is important because it pertains to a person’s level of consciousness, senses, pose, willpower or vitality. Valor! Consider it as the ninja’s core or essence, or the will to encounter both the deep and superficial hazards of their lives. To nurture a good Heart can help a person avoid a void within and deter confusion, while keeping hold on their humanity and not becoming something like a "robot" -- do as you're programmed to or have a fixed pattern. "When you are threatened, you must kill", "react violently" for example. Some sources say that the ninja were like mystics or shamans, or were insightful and sincere people. There is always conflict, something that is there to go against you, not nessesarily a superficial fight like on the battlefield. Commited valor is needed to face your conflicts and if you can't, it will project out onto others lives and may harm your ego. Everyone has a seishin; in this story, deeply evaluating a person's thoughts and valor will be motifs along with me pursing my goal in creating a real-life ninja story. I spell "seishin" using two Chinese letters differently: 清 (sei; pure, cleansed) and 心 (shin; heart, core, spirit) Formatting N/A Synopsis & Setting Pure Heart is a collection of stories following the lives of Japan's ninja, starting out near the closing of the Warring States Era and expanding through many years. The concept behind Pure Heart is the creation of a "real ninja", by reinventing the ninja to a broad audience from their famous image in media. The Iga and the Koga are the most popular ninja and have a rivalry of unknown roots. Iga are located in Iga Province, a small ancient region in present day Mie Prefecture of southern central Japan. A series of tall fogged mountains surrounds Iga's ninja settlements, and is near impervious to intruders except to the most daring, and naturally those that know its inhabitants well. In the 16th Century, the Iga serve the Tokugawa Family. Iga is also a name of a district within the province. The Koga are located in the southern end of Omi Province (in present day Shiga Prefecture), which was also an ancient region in central Japan. The Omi Province is larger than the nigh Iga Province by 3,329 kilometers. Only the barrier of mountains, and rugged passes, stand between them; Iga is south of Omi. The Koga have been serving the Sasaki-Rokkaku family since the 1100s. They are also called the Koka, named after a city in Omi/Shiga. The ruthless Fuuma ninja serve the Go-Hojo Family, who fights the Uesugi family. Their home is around the Ashigara Mountain pass in Sagami Province. The Fuuma, desiring a lot of influence much like their agents, have a notable rivalry with the Koga at first. Characters Groups and Families Volumes and Chapters MGW had planned to make Pure Heart a long series of at least one-hundred chapters, but like real sagas she has decided to split the chapters into volumes. The volumes, each with their own chapters covering a familiar piece of Japanese history or incident with the characters, would be uploaded/published separately. One-Shots In 2010, MGW has decided to created short single-chapters stories of Seishin and other fictional works for promotional purposes. The one-shots have been inspired by the first version Seishin's prologue written a year before. It served as a start for MGW to see how she would fair in writing a ninja fiction and what it would look like in her own writing style. The result made the author more inspired to work on Seishin and turn it into a long story. ;Battle of Tsugemachi (Prologue : November 2008, Modified: May 13, 2010) :The prologue of the first version Seishin, also called a "pilot chapter". The story was set in the Tsuge district (柘植町, tsugemachi) of northeastern Iga Province. Characters mentioned are Shoutarou, Kyoushirou, and the Mori Oni. ; : External Links/References *Winjutsu *Living Values *Go Army: Rangers *Samurai Archives *Ueno City *Samurai Family Crests (Pictures) *49 True Stories (Japanese) *Iga Musuem site (Japanese) *Army Rangers *The Samurai Class *Japanese castles and Samurai Category:Fiction Category:Ninja Category:Japanese fiction Category:Historical drama Category:Action Category:Semi-fiction Category:Saga Category:Family Category:Folklore Category:Main Page